You Only Have One Shot
by Ruby Mongroe
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by you! Simply review and leave 3 words as suggestions and I will write a One-shot based around the words given! Rated T just in case and My second fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: second fanfic. Go check out my other one.**

**Thanks to Crazy For Goode for the three words;**

**Wedding, Zach, Baby.**

**Not my original idea BTW.**

Cammie POV:

We had a fight.

Zach and I.

When I'm pregnant with our baby.

He's not speaking to me. He's just got his eyes transfixed on the laptop.

He's smiling now.

He's probably got a new girl.

I've had enough for the day. I must try to get some sleep.

Although try I might, I will not get any sleep.

(linebreak)

The following morning, I can smell bacon. I walk into the kitchen where I see Zach.

Dressed full in a suit and tie.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

I had planned on blanking him for the whole day, but I had to look at him when his abs were on show.

"Hi." I muttered and walked past him.

He grabbed my arm and swivelled me so I was an inch close to him.

"So, babe, I'm sorry for the fight yesterday, I said things I utterly regret." He stroked my hair.

"Well, _babe,_ sorry doesn't cut it, does it?" I replied with a cool, icy tone edge on my voice. He simply got out a box from the inside picket of his suit.

"You know you love me. Because I love you." Zach smiled and opened the box. "I love you _so _much, I want to marry you." At this point, he knelt down onto one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

The insides of me which were Bubbling lava had exploded and released a fuzz in my brain.

"Well, OF COURSE! YES YES YES!"

I heard a chorus of cheers as my friends and Zach's friends all jumped out and cheered in celebration.

**A/n: love it? Hate it?**

**Ha ha!**

**I love it though. The idea of reviewing and sending three words for me to get creative is awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: OMG! This one is hard. I added one thing to it and I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to the reviewers and today's three words posted by Mirrored Owls;**

**Hair dye,**

**Ink tattoo,**

**Regrets.**

Cammie POV:

Running away from Gallagher has proved to be a bad decision. A _very _bad decision.

I wanted to end things with the circle of Cavan.

But all I seemed to do was make matters worse.

My white-blonde dyed hair keeps fluttering in my face as I try to determine who the shadow that is coming my way is. Is it him?

* * *

It turned out to be Preston, sheltering me from the rain that I had not felt. All I felt was numbness as he put his arm around my waist. At this point, all I could think about was that he was Macey's, not mine.

* * *

The following day, Preston and I walk to the salon not far from his apartment. To get myself a tattoo.

It's a symbol of being a part of a group.

A group of people that were about to kill me not long ago.

* * *

The tattoo is sore.

It has the COC symbol.

It is not something I am necessarily proud of; I'm back stabbing my Gallagher heart.

But the tattoo is as permanent as black permanent marker of my heart.

A heart, I regret to say, belongs to The Circle of Cavan.

**A/n: ha ha im so evil!**

**So yeah!**

**This one is abit weird. I mean Pammie? Or is it Ceston?**

**Ha ha!**

**Imagine that! Imagine if Zach went with Macey and Cammie with Preston!**

**Zacey/ Mach!**

**Ha ha!**

**So awkward!**

**Sorry it's so short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I love Crazy-for-goode for motivating me to write.**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**If you like it, drop your own three words and review.**

**I'd also like to thank ComeWithMeAndCatchTheStars for this one-shot's three words which were: **

**Hypnotizing**

**Orange Juice**

**Mathematics.**

**Theses were quite hard!**

Cammie POV:

Every single girl was jumping around to see the Blackthorne boys back.

Literally.

I caught sight of Zach.

Oopsies.

He just looked back at me and smirked while I was staring at his face.

Woah.

DID I JUST HEAR THAT?

"good morning ladies. I know that you'd want to know why the Blackthorne boys are back. Well, 13 lucky girls will be exchanging with a high school in Roseville. This is so you can experience the outer world, and not just your spy worlds. Mr. Solomon will draw them out."

Mr. Solomon walked to the podium, but not before he shot my mom a little smirk.

Hey, I saw that.

"The thirteen girls are:

Cameron Morgan

Bex Baxter

Elizabeth Sutton

Macey Mchenry

Tina Walters

Mick Morrison"

I just zoned out at that point.

We were going to an actual normal high school?

Whoa.

* * *

I slept really well that night.

Until Bex came and woke me.

"What."

"We have a mission. That's what." Bex threw me some clothes. "Hurry up, we have like 10 minutes."

"alright." When she turned her head the other way, I changed into the skinny jeans and dress she gave me. (**A/N: google floral tea dress. They look similar to what I am imagining.) **

"now come here, I'll do your make up." Macey called and I widened my eyes.

Hell to the no.

"Otherwise I will tell Zach you love him and whisper his name in your sleep."

I ran to the bathroom to get my make up done.

* * *

When we finally reached the High School, I gasped.

I don't really know why.

"okay girls, you are on your own as of today. Good luck on your mission. Oh yeah. This counts as 50 percent of your grade. Don't mess up."

Gee. That didn't send my heart beat racing like Usain Bolt.

Okay. Stop getting distracted.

(line break)

It was the lesson Math when I noticed something strange about the girl three seats diagonal from me.

She was bringing her pencil to her ear and mouthing some words into it.

All I could pick were:

"I have them.

In two hours."

* * *

Obviously I couldn't keep my concentration up when I had that girl on my mind.

"Cammie, are you ok?" Grant hissed from behind me.

"Yeah." I hissed back.

"You look so pale! Hey, do you want dome orange juice?" Grant handed me a carton of juice.

I took a sip.

Then another.

While doing this. I noticed a whirl coming from the window.

It was an optical illusion.

Round and round it went.

In no time, I was falling into the deepest of sleeps.

(line break)

"CAMMIE! I FI HAVE TO TELL YOU ONCE MORE, I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE. WAKE THE HELL UP!"

My heavy eyes lifted.

I was expecting something _bad. _

But I was safe in my bedroom.

It was all a nightmare!

**A/n: it's not my best, but yeah.**

**Love ya!**

**Review and drop one of your own three separate words!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: thank you to today's review's words submitted by the guest Zammie.**

**The words were:**

**Zammie **

**Children **

**Snow**

**R and R please!**

**Do you like the names of the childrean?**

**Let me know!**

Cammie POV:

Zara and Cody were throwing snowballs at each other.

I was keeping an eye on them, just in case one of them fell or something.

"Gallagher girl."

I turned around and saw Zach coming up to me.

"here." He smirked and handed me a cup of coffee. Yep. He cooks.

Well, that's not really cooking is it?

Hm.

"So, what's up Gallagher girl?"

"I missed you." I state.

"I missed you too." He smiled and took a sip from his tea. "Listen, I have to tell you something." I looked at him. "Sorry."

I frowned. "What for?"

"For this." And he grabbed a handful of snow and planted it inside my coat, on my back.

"ZACH!" he ran for cover behind Zara, our 8 year old daughter, who immediately erupted in giggles.

"You can't throw a snowball at me! You'll hit your beloved Zara." I rolled my eyes. Zara was such a daddy's girl.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll protect you." She said.

I knew what was coming so I made a snowball, getting my aim ready.

"Goode girl." Just as he was about to kiss her cheek, I threw the snowball, which landed on Zach's head.

He slowly turned.

Oh no.

"You little tiger!" he yelled as he reached for me, resting his hands on my waist.

I gasped.

He laughed and leaned down, I closed my eyes waiting for the thrill of the kiss.

Suddenly, a snowball landed on my face and on Zach's too.

"You're not seriously expecting me to let you kiss in front of Zara. Gosh, control yourselves!"

I turned and peered at Cody. He grinned like a maniac.

"Your grounded." I said.

"For a month." Zach added.

"What?" his jaw dropped. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S SO UNFAIR!"

Zach and I laughed so hard, our stomachs were hurting.

"I hate you guys." Our 14 year old son told us and stalked into the house.

Zara grinned.

**A/n: I LOVED THESE THREE WORDS.**

**So review and tell me if it was goode or badde.**


End file.
